1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable recent advance in electronic industries, there is a user's requirement for smaller, lighter, and multifunctional electronic products. In order to meet the requirement, various techniques for constructing the same kind or different kinds of integrated circuit chips in a single module have been developed. A System-In-Package (SIP) is one of novel packaging techniques based on such a trend.
The System-In-Package (SIP) has different kinds of semiconductor chips that are arranged or stacked in a single package to serve as a completive system itself. In an SIP, individual devices having various functions are built in a single package to make electronic products compact.